The Other Side of Banishment
by StormLoire
Summary: Naruto's Son gives a retelling of his life, love and loss. Pairings: SasukeNaruto, LeeGaara, KankuroKiba,and many other pairings. Yaoi and Shonen ai
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Yay! notes. Okay I'm not sure If I will continue even though I just posted it on here. I'm not feeling very into this story as the moment...okay I'll leave, back to regular broadcast

oh yeah

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto the anime, manga, or video game but I do own a black pug named Naruto :)

The Other Side of Banishment

Koriyu's POV

Well, I know everyone nowadays knows the great story of Uzumaki Naruto right? Well, He was sealed with the Nine-Tailed Fox demon soon after birth and wanted to become Hokage right? He was a member of Team 7 along with Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and their sensei Hatake Kakashi right? Well then you must know who I am. You don't? I'm Uzumaki Koriyu, Naruto's only son. Still don't know me? Well, Kaa-san story does fade a little bit by his eighteenth birthday; guess those story writers didn't like it after that. After all of his troubles who would want a gay hero who was betrayed by his village and shunned by his closet friends? That story is a whole other side of Naruto most people will never know and I hope to any God listening that you will never have to put up with all the shit me and Kaa-san went through just so we could be happy.

The trouble didn't really start till I was born. I guess you could say I was the reason for Kaa-san hardships, not that he would ever say that. You see, for some unknown reason (don't you love those) Kaa-san formed a type of bond with the Nine-tailed fox demon, Kyuubi. Kyuubi wanted to leave behind something of him in this world, since when Kaa-san died Kyuubi would be gone forever. Kaa-san agreed and I was born. Now I don't know all the details of my birth or anything like that, so, don't ask. Many say I look just Kaa-san others say the forth Hokage. Now I think I have a few things they don't have. Sharp teeth, cat-like eyes, sharp nails, oh, and yes most notable my two fox's ears sitting in my messy hair. So I guess you will just have to judge. Kaa-san managed to keep me a secret until around my first birthday then a certain someone ran to the sixth Hokage and told him about Naruto's half-demon child. That's where our story first began.

Normal POV

"Naruto, tell me it isn't true? You didn't give birth to have half-demon child and hide him from the village did you?" Naruto just glared at the dark figure in the corner he had trusted this past year with his secret.

"Naruto, this has become a dangerous situation, that child may become hostile and attack any day now!" Hyuga Neji promptly turned to deliver his bold statement.

"Attack! Koriyu can't even talk much less attack anyone." Naruto just hugged his son closer to his quivering chest.

"This matter has gone quite long enough. That child will be taken into custody and we be given back to you if he is deemed safe. Bring it here." the coldness of the hokage's voice was none to reassuring to Naruto.

"His name is Koriyu. Koriyu got that? He is my son. You let me stay in the village while I had Kyuubi sealed in me but you won't let Koriyu stay because he is half demon?"

"Correct. Your power was sealed as a child, Koriyu's is not. You don't know when his power could become dangerous and attack someone. Hand him over. Now!" The hokage's voice shook the room with the last word but Naruto didn't move forward but back.

"I would hate to be your enemy when Koriyu grows up. I'll train him to be the best and when the time comes I'll make sure he rids this village of people like you!" Naruto turned with a smirk on his face.

The two Anbu members were quick to enter as Naruto finished his statement. The closest reached for Naruto but was blocked by the other. "Run Naruto! There are more Anbu on there way!" Hinata's mask slide down to reveal her white eyes and face. "Hurry!"

Koriyu's POV

Now I know you just hate me for leaving you hanging like that last time. Some of you may even be wondering how I know all of this stuff. Well, Kaa-san told me, of course and before you ask, I will not talk anymore about myself until you understand about Kaa-san and everything he went through so I could sit here and type this. Now where was I?

Normal POV

"I think we lost them little buddy. " Naruto panted hugging his infant child, Koriyu. Koriyu just giggled and grabbed at his mother in response.

"Now where do we go? Iruka-sensei could help us. Jiraiya maybe but where is he? Naruto pondered. He just watched the moonlight dance around through the trees "Go what now?"

Barking interrupted Naruto's peaceful trance. "A dog? Shit. What if it's Kiba's mom or sister?" Naruto pulled Koriyu tighter to his chest. Koriyu didn't notice the danger and giggled while pulling at his mom's black shirt.

"Hush alright. They'll here us." Naruto cooed to the infant. Minutes passed as Naruto stood ready to bolt with Koriyu but nothing. Then a lone distant howl was heard, and then answered by another very close howl. Naruto panicked. He prepared to jump to the nearest tree but was stopped by a hand from above.

"Gotcha!"

Naruto prepared to strike but as he raised his arm Koriyu reached for the stranger. Naruto realized who the brown-haired man was.

"Kiba? What? How?" Naruto just stood arm raised.

"I'm not here to hurt you or take you back. Just come with me. We'll talk later." Kiba grabbed Koriyu from Naruto's arm and sprinted through the tress. Naruto soon followed and snatched Koriyu back from his "friend"

"Now hold on you. Why should I follow you? How do I know you aren't leading me into a trap?"

"Do you have another choice right now? Just trust me!" Kiba replied.

Kiba, Koriyu, and Naruto continued their fast tree hopping adventure until the sun started to turn an orange color in the east.

"So are we here now?" questioned Naruto as Kiba stopped.

"Yeah he should be here any minute." Kiba replied as he sat down.

"He who Kiba? You going to explain what's going on?" Kiba just waited for Naruto and Koriyu to join him on the ground.

Koriyu's POV

I know you guys hate me just leaving you hanging at the best part but don't worry me will keep writing. I bet many of you are trying to figure out how I ended up living in three different villages and I know it's kinda hard but just you wait. I promise with each new article in this paper I swear Kaa-san story will be told.

Normal POV

"So who are we waiting for" Naruto asked rocking Koriyu.

"Akamaru" Kiba stated still looking through the trees for his friend.

"And he is doing what…" asked Naruto

"He's bringing the others here" Naruto jumped up shouting

"Others wait I thought you said -"Kiba clamped his hand on Naruto's mouth and pulled him out of the trees.

"Akamaru and me can't take you any further. Hinata already got arrested for helping you, okay. Now listen. Kankuro and Temari are coming to take ya to the Sand village. That sand brat Kazekage agreed to hide you but Hokage is threatening to break the peace treaty if he does. So you gotta stay hidden."

"But why would Gaara even…"Naruto trailed off

"Hell if I know maybe he pissed cause you beat him up or something. Alright I don't know but here they come "Kiba stated as three shadows came running through the trees and dropped down beside the two.

Akamaru ran to Kiba, panting and stuck out his paw. .Kiba knelt down to examine his friend who let out a couple of barks.

"Shit, they aren't really close but who knows how long till they find you. They hit Akamaru shortly after we split up. The Anbu know something is up."

"Well let's fucking hurry up then. Come on you brat lets go. "Kankuro grabbed Naruto and pulled him up into the trees followed shortly by Temari.

"I can run, stupid. Let go" Naruto stated. Kankuro pushed Naruto away sending him flying into a tree. "Bastard! I got my baby"

Temari sprinted to the other two arguing figures.

"Enough lets go. So you have one too Naruto. Gaara had a baby shortly after becoming Kazekage. We've been trying to keep it under wraps."

"Which is kinda hard cause that kid is hyper and hates being cooped up in doors." Kankuro added.

"Hmmm…Gaara had a baby too… Wonder if he and Koriyu would play together." Naruto mused

"I don't know…do foxes and raccoons play together…" Temari asked. "We should reach the village in about 2 days. I guess we'll find out"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

This story is written in the future about the past. I though that was clear but some people were a little confused. When in the future? Well, you'll just have to wait. I continued writing this for all the people who asked for another chapter. I hope you like it. If you have any questions for me or Koriyu write a review or reply. If the questions for Koriyu make sure you state it's for him via Messenger Courier c/o Koriyu Uzumaki.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto the anime, manga, or video game but I do own a black pug named Naruto :)

Koriyu's POV

I know. I know. The articles are getting shorter every time I write. I've had the Hokage up my ass telling me to stop publishing these lies. Yeah whatever. My group and I (sorry can't give you the name) have decided that this story is not only my Kaa-san's but everyone who was involved. Do you have a preference of whose story you want to read? Let me know, write to the Messenger Courier c/o Koriyu Uzumaki.

Normal POV

"We have to stop. I can't do this." Naruto dropped from the trees into a clearing.

"We can't. The Anbu are on our asses. We have to get across the border! Now!" Kankuro dropped down followed by Temari.

"Kankuro is right. This isn't up for debate. Gaara sent us here on a hunch and we were informed by Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata what was happening. You can't stay. Lets go" Temari leaped back in the trees beckoning her brother and Naruto.

"Oh no, you see we need him." The group spun around to find a group of ninja from a village they thought was gone. The one who spoke stepped forward again and pointed at Naruto. "Our leader is very anxious to meet you."

"You're from Otogakure right?" Naruto stepped forward towards the group.

"We don't have time to deal with you. We're in a hurry. Lets go!" Kankuro grabbed Naruto.

"Sasuke's there isn't he?" Naruto questioned. "I don't wanna get Gaara in trouble, Tell him I'm sorry. It'll be better this way."

"Uzumaki Naruto. If you move another inch, we are authorized to use any means necessary to bring you and the child back to Konohagakure!"

Naruto turned to his left and came face to face with a group that should not have been there.

"Kakashi-sensei? Sakura? Why? What are you doing?"

"I just told you. Surrender quietly." Kakashi stated.

"Where are the Anbu? You know he's going to put up a fight." Temari hopped out of the tress and landed next to Kakashi.

"He won't put up a fight, not while he's carrying that child. He'll head back to the village won't you Naruto?" Sakura asked with a fake smile on her face.

Naruto looked past the clearing to the border of the Wind and Fire countries and then back towards Konohagakure.

"You can try fleeing to Suna but Neji and Sai are waiting for you. Kankuro, I suggest you leave you have no business here any more." Temari stated never taking her eyes off Naruto.

"Temari What the fuck are you doing. Those were not the orders!" Kankuro started toward his sister in rage.

"Another step and they'll be sending your body back to _your _brother in shreds. I will not live in a village run by a monster. I'm staying in Konohagakure." Temari glanced just briefly at her brother's shocked face.

"You know, I have this feeling we've been forgotten" stated a red haired girl from Otogakure.

"Like hell we have. We aren't leaving without Uzumaki Naruto. Hey Jugo, take out the blond girl then the masked guy. Alright ready! Go!" Suigetsu shouted.


End file.
